I will follow you into the Dark
by Kiki1770
Summary: Based off the song written by Death Cab. After Fang leaves, Max cant handle the pain, so she commits suicide. Fang comes to the sing to her at the funeral, who knew he had other plans. Sad beining VERY HAPPY ENDING ONE-SHOT PLZ READ AND REVIEW FAX FAX FAX


Song fic!

Warning: very sad! Has a happy ending though!

"I Will follow you into the Dark,"

Disclaimer: I don't own MR, the song in this story or Summerland

Fang Pov.

I watched them lower her body into the coffin.

She was a pale, chalky, lifeless, shade of white, with blues lips and stringy hair.

She's gone, she'd dead.

And it's all my fault.

I would have never left Max, if I had known that this would happen. Everyone tells me it's not my fault Max killed herself.

But I knew in my heart, that she wouldn't have a reason to kill herself if I hadn't left her.

I killed my one true love; my face may as well have been painted with her blood.

In my hands, I held the one gift I got from Max before she killed herself, before I left her, a Swiss pocket knife. I clutched it tighter, and shoved it into the pocket of my tux.

I scanned the crowd, to see many important people here.

The Queen of England, the President, Congress, the Pope, Hillary Clinton ect.

But the most important people here were my family: Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Dr.M, Jeb and Dylan.

They all had tears running down their faces, but mine remained dry and tearless. I cried my eyes dry hours ago, but I wasn't going to cry anymore, because I knew that in a matter of hours, all the pain would be gone.

The preacher announced that the girl's family will now share their speeches. First in line was Jeb.

He cleared his throat and began his speech "Today we are here to honor the Great One and Only Maximum Ride. She was special, unique and the first of her kind as an Avian-hybrid. She may have been born an experiment, but to me, she was always my loving daughter. She saved the world from the worst fate possible, hadn't it been for her, we wouldn't be standing here now. She's a true born hero, and the purest of them all." He wiped tears out of his eyes, and went over to sit on the front row of chairs.

Next up was Dr.M. She was already crying, and was struggling to clear her throat so her speech wouldn't be messed up.

"Maximum Ride, to you is a hero, a person you can all look up too, and a role model. I'm proud of her for that. But to me, she's also a daughter, a beloved one at that. Until a year ago, I didn't even know of her existence. Even though my time with her was short and limited, I treasure each and every memory I have of her. I could probably go on and on about how she was such an amazing person, but I don't need to say it for you to know it. Thank you." Short, yet passionate, it truly shows how much Dr. M loves her. (A/N no, that wasn't sarcastic! He really meant it!)

Ella shuffled around her note cards, and set them down on the podium.

"Max was my sister, the one I've always wanted. The only thing I have to say is that I wish I had more time with her. There are so many things I wanted to do with her, go to prom, watch movies, and have sleepovers, the simple enjoyments of life. But she was not the average older bossy sister; she was Maximum Ride, the Avian- American-hybrid. She was special, and she had gifts, but mainly…she was herself."

Angel was speaking on behalf of the entire flock. Why bother saying the same things over and over again?

"Thank you all for coming here today," she started. "Many of you know Max as a hero, but before that she was a mother to us all. Max kept us alive, she always made sure we had food to eat, clothes to wear, and a shelter over our head, even if that meant caves and tree canopies. She was there for us through it all. She taught us everything we know now. She taught us how to fly, how to fight, how to read and write, and of course how to survive. She would always comfort us when we lost it, she would hold us close if we were scared, she would always take the bullet for us. If it hadn't been for Max, we would all still be at the school, trapped in dog crates, and only having pain and agony as company. Max kept us alive, and we repaid her by shunning her in her weakest moments. I don't know if you can hear us or not Max, but if you can, we want you to know that we love you." Angel ended her speech, she too was in tears. She ran into the waiting hands of the Flock. They all hugged each other tightly, crying. I sat a couple a feet away from them.

I looked over to see Dr. M signaling me to go up there. Finally…time for the pain to come to an end. I stood there and looked down at the crowds below. Max's funeral was being held at the White House. Then we were going to transfer the tomb to nearby graveyard near Dr. M's place.

"Max…my Max, was truly one of kind. She is the reason I'm alive today, she is the reason my heart still beats, she is the reason that…I never gave up on love. Max was one of kind, she was strong, beautiful, stubborn, soft, tough, loving, caring and she was Max. She was the most unselfish person I have ever met. Max gave up her childhood to be a mother to the other members of the Flock, so they don't miss out on knowing what it's like to be loved and taken care of. She wanted to save the world from certain doom; while we wanted to kick back and watch you destroy yourselves, knowing that we would make it out alive. And with that I just have one last thing to say."

I picked up my hidden guitar and put all my emotions in these next few lines.

(A/N: I know you guys don't like reading the lyrics, but part of the story is included in it! So YOU HAVE TO READ ALL OF IT! You're going to miss out on major stuff if you skip past the last few lines. This song is called "I will follow you into the Dark," PLEASE READ IT! Disclaimer: I don't own this beautiful, romantic song.)

_Love of mine_

_Someday, you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding lights_

_Or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for a hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decides_

_That they are both satisfied_

_Illuminate the "No's" on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the Dark_

_In Catholic schools_

_As vicious as Roman schools_

_I got my knuckles bruised_

_By a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue_

_As she told me_

"_Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decides_

_That they are both satisfied_

_Illuminate the "No's" on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the Dark_

_You and me_

_Have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes_

_Are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about._

I put the guitar down but continued to sing, as I secretly pulled out my Army knife.

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

"_Don't worry Max, I'm coming_," I thought. And held the knife directly over my chest as a murmur arose from the crowd

_If heaven and Hell decide_

_That they are both satisfied_

_Illuminate the "No's" on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the Dark_

I plunged the knife deep in my chest.

My voice cracked as I sang the last lines.

_Then I'll follow you into the dark….._

I woke up, surrounded by the smell of roses and vanilla. I blink my eyes open, and I realized that I wasn't in Virginia anymore. I was in some beautiful meadow, flowers of all sorts surrounded me, and I watched bird fly past me, dropping flowers into my hands. I looked down at my tux; I wasn't covered in blood anymore. I must be dead…

"Not quiet..." Said a beautiful melodious voice; I recognized it all too well. I turned around to see her, my Max; she was wearing a pure white dress, with her wings lying gently against them. She looked like an angel, in the truest form. (A/N link to dress is on my profile!)

"Huh?" I said brilliantly, note the sarcasm.

"You're not dead Fang, you in summer land," she said in a voice as sweet as honey. "You're at the half-way point, between life and death." Oh… now I understood.

"Then why are you here?" I asked her.

"For you, I saw what happened down there Fang; do you really still love me?"She asked softly, it hurt me to see such a beautiful girl in remorse. I wanted to kiss and hug her again and again just to see her smile again. Max gave me a weird look and started laughing. "You think like such a boy Fang!"

"You can read my thoughts?" I asked in confusion.

"Mhmm, this is summer land Fang: your thoughts might as well be spelled out in thin air." She laughed again. I blushed, whoops.

"Max? Why did you do it? Did you honestly doubt my love for you?" I asked her. I needed to know this. Her eye flashed to mine in anger, and suddenly the sunny fields became a wind storm.

"You think I'm stupid enough to kill myself? Do you honestly think I would leave the Flock behind like that, with or without you?" She asked angrily. I could tell my face showed confusion and alarm. The wind suddenly stopped and Max calmed down.

"It wasn't suicide Fang, it was murder," she said softly. I felt my dead, un-beating heart hollow out.

"M-murder? But who?" I asked in terror. I saw tears roll down Max's Face, and it started raining. I wanted to reach out and grab her so I can pull her into my arms, but my legs were stiff in shock.

"My baby did this to me….my Angel," Max cried, she ran into my arms and buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and kept telling her how sorry I was, and that I shouldn't have left. Max cried harder, and the rain thickened. With Max in my arms, I sank to the field below us, and we sat there, the both of us crying.

"How… how did this happen?" I asked.

"She told me to stop breathing…" Max sobbed out.

We sat there for a little longer crying, until Max spoke up for the first time.

"F-f -fang, I..I..I need you to d..do something for m..me." Max sobbed into my chest.

"Anything," I croaked out. It pained me to see my angel in so much pain.

"I need you to go back and send the Flock my love, and tell Angel I love her, even thought she did this to me," she asked. I nodded my head.

"How do I get back?" I asked her. The rain calmed down to a drizzle.

"Close your eyes and let me do the rest," she instructed; I did as she told.

I felt myself starting to shimmer around the edges, getting lighter and lighter; it felt like my body was turning into a feather.

"See you soon, Fang," Max cried out.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

Suddenly I saw myself falling through the clouds; my body was hurling this way and that way, spinning wildly out of control, back down to Earth. I saw the ground catching up to me faster…and …faster…and faster. I threw my hands out in front of me, to protect my face from the blow of the cement building that I was flying into. I passed right through the wall, as if it wasn't there, I was hurling down, soon I could see my body.

Then suddenly everything exploded in pain. I heard the monitor next to me, beeping rapidly. I coughed and spit out my oxygen mask.

"FANG!" I heard a couple of different voices scream. I forced my eyes open, to see my flock surrounding me. Everyone had puffy, tear-filled eyes. My eyes flashed to Angel, though she held the same expression as everyone else, I could also see guilt.

_Two minutes…._I heard Max whisper in my head.

"Guys," I spoke. "I want you to know that...that I'm sorry, and that Max and I send you our love, even to you Angel…" I managed to choke out. She covered back and mumbled 'Sorry'

"What are you talking about Fang?" Iggy asked me.

"I saw my Max, Ig, she's an angel, and I don't have much time left, I want you guys to be happy, and know that Max and I are together." I repeated.

"What do you mean you don't have much time left?" Nudge screamed.

"I'm going back Nudge, I belong there with my Max," I told her. "Max loves you guys, always remember that, and I do too," I paused to catch my breath. "One more thing…"

"What?" Gazzy screamed.

"It wasn't suicide…it was murder." I told him. They all looked at me and shock. Dr. M and Ella stumbled back in shock, the were trembling all over.

"But who?" Dylan asked. My eyes flew to Angel, and so did theirs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was accident i swear." Angel cried, she pushed past everyone and ran to my bed side. She picked my hand and kept mumbling how sorry she was. She laid her head down on my chest.

"She forgave you Angel, Max isn't mad," She nodded into my chest.  
I felt my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"Fang! Please don't go!" Someone screamed.

"I love you guys, never forget it, good by-" With that my breath gave out. I listened to the beeping on the heart monitor die out. The pain slowly started disappearing. My body was tingling all over, as it became lighter. I was drifting upward, towards the light.

I looked back to see my family one last time, the were all crying over my body. Iggy was holding Ella tightly, and Nudge had her head buried in Dylan's chest, they were fine they had each other. There pain will come to an end soo. I'll make sure of it.

I let myself drift upward, the way up wasn't as frighting.

Moments later, I was back in the same field with Max. She was smiling at me.

"You came back..." She cooed. I gave her that smirk, I knew she couldn't resist.

"Wasn't that the idea?" I questioned. She laughed at me.

"Ha, you realize you had the chance to stay back?" She asked quizzically

"Yeah I guess I could, but my heart is here, with you," I smiled.

I held my arms open wide for her. She ran into them and I pressed my lips gently to hers. The flowers swayed around us, the bees buzzed around happily, the field kept blossoming with flowers.

"I love you Max,"

"I love you too Fang,"

We kissed again and again and again, neither of us wanted to stop, neither of us needed to breathe.

Suddenly a white light blinded both Max and I.

"What is that?" I asked her, shading my eyes. She smiled at me brightly.

"That...is Heaven." She said lovingly. I smiled and grabbed her hand, together we walked toward the light. Not afraid of what lies ahead, not afraid of the life we left behind. This was it, my happy ending with my Max. We were going to be together _forever._

Iggy Pov. (A/N pretend Iggy's not blind anymore.)

"Daddy, where are we going?" Tristan tugged on my sleeves. I smiled at my wife, Ella. "To visit your Uncle Fang and Aunt Max,"

"Where are they?" He asked us.

"You'll see," Ella said, kissing Tristan's forehead.

"Will Uncle Dylan and Uncle Gazzy be there?" That's my boy, always the curious one. I smiled at him.

"And Aunt Nudge and Angel," We forgave Angel, if Max could then so could we.

TIME SKIP.

Angel and Nudge said a few prayers, and set a bouquet of roses down on there grave.

The sun shinned down on us, suddenly brightening. And there just like that, we see Max and Fang sitting on there graves. They were happy, holding one and another tightly. Fang muzzled Max and she pushed him away playfully. There laugh was like the twinkling twilight.

All of us raised our hands to wave at them, even Tristan, thought this was his first time.

We come here every year to see the two of them.

Together and happy, just like they should be.

Tears ran down our eyes as we watched Max and Fang playfully pushing each other around. Things were turning up; I could smell hope in the air. I think it was time all of us finally moved on. Max nodded, approving of my thoughts, I smiled back at her.

Phew….

This was the first time I wrote a story like this, I hope it wasn't too bad.

I know it was sad, but like a promised it has a happy ending!

Thanks for reading!

I'm going to eventually put up a parody this, I haven't come up with a name yet, but I'll tell you when I do!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Kiki1607 out…

Ps. Don't forget to check out Max's dress on my home page, and check out some of my other stories too!

P.P.S. I really need a beta reader so how about you guys recommend yourselves to me?


End file.
